


The Man in the Field

by pretty_ish



Series: K-pop Horror Stories [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Creepy, Games, Horror, M/M, Rituals, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ish/pseuds/pretty_ish
Summary: Recently, Junhee had been interested in some weird games online. He had reassured his friends that it was purely just for a good story, as they were intetesting to read about.However, Junhee comes across one particular "game" that he has to play.





	The Man in the Field

**Author's Note:**

> The Man in the Field is a ritual game in which the player summons a spirit. The spirit opens up every door within the players home and the player has to close them all before 3 am.
> 
> I won't tell much more as it would spoil the story.
> 
> So, read.
> 
> At your own demise, of course.

     "If you keep reading shit like this, you'll start to believe it." Donghun said, looking over Junhee's shoulder as they walked home. Junhee just quietly laughed and shook his head. "Seriously. What even is this?"

     "The Man in the Field. It's like the Midnight Game." Junhee said. Donghun grumbled.

     "What with the "Midnight Man"?" He scoffed. Junhee nodded.

     "Yeah, except he's a scarecrow in this one." Junhee explained. "You're supposed to close all the-"

     "Junhee, I don't care." Donghun said, placing a finger over Junhee's lips. Junhee frowned.

     "Fine then. Jerk." He huffed and turned away, reading the blog on his phone. "Why are you being so mean about this anyway?" Junhee questioned.

     "Because I don't want you to be stupid and try do this and end up dying." Donghun said. Junhee's lips spread into a wide, shit-eating grin.

     "So, that means you believe-"

     "No. I don't know. Just don't do it." Donghun said.

     "Don't worry, I'm not stupid." Junhee reassured him, bumping his shoulder with his. Donghun narrowed his eyes.

     "I swear, you've said that before." Donghun said. Junhee gasped, hitting Donghun.

     "How rude!" He exclaimed. Donghun laughed at him.

     "I was just kidding."

     Junhee stood in his backyard, a crucifix in his pocket, a lantern in one hand and a lighter in the other. He heaved a large breath as the sun set and stared at his house. He lit his lantern and said quietly.

     "But who will scare the crows away?" He repeated himself six more times. His eyes darted around in front of him as he waited for an answer. Suddenly, he felt breath on the back of his neck. Heavy breathing behind him became loud in his right ear and his eyes widened, he jolted as he heard a deep voice say,

     "That's not your biggest problem."

* * *

 

   _"17 year old Park Junhee was found dead in his house on......."_

     _This has to be fake._ Donghun thought as he stared at the news on his television with wide eyes. _No way... Junhee._

_"...police say he was decapitated and his head put on a post in the backyard. They believe it is the work of..."_

Donghun grabbed his laptop, quickly typing in the search bar. _The Man in the Field._ He looked it up, reading every page that showed up.

     It matched it perfectly. He did it. This was no murderer. This was _no_ human. _Junhee, you idiot_. Donghun thought.

* * *

 

     _What am I doing?_ He thought as he stepped into his backyard. He huffed loudly, closing his eyes before staring into his large backyard. His parents had left the house. On vacation. So they were gone for a while. 

 

     _Hopefully they don't come home to see a dead body..._ Donghun thought. He held a candle in one hand and matches in the other, a rosary in his pocket. He sighed loudly and lit the candle.

 

     "But who will scare the crows away?" He asked seven times. He hummed and waited. "So it didn't work. This is du-"

 

     "Watch your back, boy. That's not your biggest problem." A deep voice laughed from behind him. He froze. _Oh my God... It worked_ _. The next step... What's the next step?_

 

     He hurried into his house, shutting the door and locking it behind him. He quickly made his way to his "safe room". A small, empty room. He placed the candle and the rosary on the floor and looked down at his watch. He waited a few minutes. Once he thought the time was right, he opened the door.

 

     Donghun walked through the dark house. Everything was open. Cupboards, closets, the garbage can. Everything that could be opened...

 

     was open.

 

     He shut them all. The curtains, the doors, the cupboards, and drawers. But he was filled with curiosity. Wanting to see what was tempting him from the backyard. He had a feeling that someone was there.

 

     Donghun knew it was against the rules to look in the backyard, but he wanted to. He _needed_ to see what was waiting there for him. So he peeked through the curtains.

 

     What he saw was something he wished he hadn't. He was frozen, couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even scream at the monster he had seen in his backyard.

 

     In the middle, on a post, in his backyard, there he was. Junhee. He was climbing off of his post, walking towards Donghun. He banged on the front door. All Donghun could do was watch as he tried to open the door.

 

     His jaw was wide open, face pale, and eyes wide. He backed away. He felt his back hit something soft. It was definitely not the wall. When he turned around, he saw him. How did he get in? How did he get behind him do fast?

 

     Donghun ran. He ran to his safe room, closing and locking the door. His heart raced and breathing sped up and he closed his eyes, leaning up against the door.

 

     He checked his watch. _10:43_. He had to wait until 6 am. _Just keep it shut until then..._ Junhee was pounding on the door, begging for him to open up.

 

     After a while, the sounds had ceased. They turned into quiet sobbing. Donghun sat with his back to the door and his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly. He checked his watch again. _4:53_. _Only a bit longer..._ He thought. He shut his eyes tightly. _Just a bit longer._

 

     He heard a scream. He heard Junhee's scream. It was loud and painful sounding. He then heard him banging on the door again.

 

     "Help! Donghun, please!" Donghun's eyes widened and he turned around and for a split second, he almost did it. He was ready to open the door. _No, don't._ "Please, Donghun, it hurts! Let me in!" _Don't. That isn't him._ He told himself. "Donghun..." Junhee cried. "Please. I thought you were my friend."

 

     And so he did it. He opened the door, but the one behind it was not Junhee but a headless scarecrow.

 

* * *

 

     _"Yesterday, another victim was found headless in his house, his body displayed the same way as Park Junhee's-"_

 

      The tv said. The boys in front of it were intrigued. How could such a thing happen? Two boys found in their houses, everything in their houses open, headless, heads on posts in their backyards.

 

     "I don't think a human did this." Byeongkwan piped up. Sehyoon turned to him and smiled.

 

     "I have an idea."

 

_**To be continued...** _

**Author's Note:**

> lol welcome to one of my darker sides. I'm not only capable of writing smut and angsty romance stories, but also some darker things. I kept out a lot of gore from this one as it's only the first part. Didn't wanna startle y'all with graphic imagery. So I'll throw some in later.
> 
> :))))


End file.
